


The Perfect Plan

by dragon (dragonmp93)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BDSM, Bondage, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Gags, Gen, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pay Evil unto Evil, Psychological Torture, Rape and Revenge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge with Extreme Prejudice, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, They also failed at making them docile, They tried to break them but failed, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmp93/pseuds/dragon
Summary: Lex Luthor becomes president (you know like in the 2000's comics), goes along with the Joker's idea of hunting and killing superheroes and slaving superheroines, but the things start going downhill and not according to the plan, so they ended up creating a dystopia under neither's control.





	1. Prologue

_*sigh*_  
The now-quadriplegic Lex Luthor could see on the distance, a pair of lights rapidly approaching to the Wonder Tower, which was once a symbol of the power and wealth of Gotham City, now turned into a watchtower for a significantly large shelter complex for the homeless and the helpless.  
  
Once the car arrived to the gates of the complex, a male voice came out of intercom on the tower, and after hearing the password, Lex used one of the robotic arms of his wheelchair to press a button and open the gates. After this, he took the elevator from the top of the tower to the ground level.  
  
Once the elevator doors opened, Lex saw a black sport car, and coming out of it, a man dressed in a hood jacket, jeans, sneakers and gloves, all of them being pitch black, carrying the maimed corpse of a skin-bleached man over his shoulders.  
  
The man walked towards to him and asked: “Is the pit ready?”. Lex just nodded.  
  
The two men then started going towards the chamber where it was located one of the famous Lazarus pits. Lex started to observed all the injuries present on the body, freeze burn, heat burns, bruises, deep cuts, various wounds, several marks of restraints on the bleached skin, some others that appeared to have been made by heavy machinery, without counting all the damage that the internal organs could have received, that got Lex to think that whatever it happened, it wasn’t pretty and to just say: “They are getting creative, isn’t it?”.   
  
”I guess that just punching and breaking bones gets old after a while”; the man replied with a smile that was more like a grimace than an actual smile.   
  
Once inside, the man lifted the maimed corpse over his head and slowly brought down the body to the surface of the pit. As the body began to slowly sink on it, Lex checked the controls to make sure that everything was alright to start safely with the process.  
  
But don’t think that Lex Luthor hasn’t thought of it, of ending all of this, to simply turn a switch on, to move a dial a little too much to the left; but what would be the point, that man seems to be the only connection to the last ounce of humanity that is still inside _them_ , and then what?, _they_ would bring him back to life anyways, with another of the pits that is located somewhere in the globe, or with a magic ritual, or with an alien artifact, to be _their_ _toy_ to abuse for an eternity.  
  
After everything was checked, Lex gave the signal, and the man pulled the lever that turned on a generator, then an electric arc hit the pit filling the room with thick grey smoke.   
  
A loud gasp could be heard, and once the smoke cleared off, the man said: “Welcome back to the land of the living, _Joker_ ”, with a grimace even more grotesque than before.  
  
“Why you have to bring me back every time that those psychos kill me, Batsy?” the Joker said while floating on the pit waiting for his body to be fully functional again.  
  
“Well, you were one of masterminds involved in turning the world in this, so it would be a real _shame_ if you missed the result of your work” the man said letting a small sinister laugh afterwards.  
  
Next, the man turned to Lex and said: “if someone needs me, I will be in the cellar doing the inventory”, then left the chamber.  
  
“You know, by now you should be cured and sane given how often you get thrown in there”, Lex said while approaching Joker with a towel and robe hanging on each of the robotic arms of his wheelchair.  
  
“Very funny, my bald and cripple friend”, Joker growled as he reached for the towel.  
  
“Can you do me a favor; there is a pipe over th… ”, the Joker said, “Like I have told you a thousand times already, I’m not going to kill you, if I have to suffer, so do you”, Lex interrupted him.  
  
Joker shrugged and then said: “Then let’s kill Batman, he alone now and doesn’t have any of his toys”.  
  
“But he has robotic limbs capable of bending steel beams”, Lex said while handing over a robe to the naked Joker, “Besides, do you want to imagine what _they_ would do to us if he dies; have you ever heard of “I have no mouth and I must scream”?”, he continued.  
  
“You are no fun now, what happened to the Lex Luthor that I used to know?” Joker said while letting out a loud sigh.  
  
“The Lex you used to know thought that it would be a good idea to listen your ideas and thanks to that the Lex that you used to know has become now the Lex that is a quadriplegic stuck on an electronic wheelchair”, Lex barked back.  
  
“Hey, calm down, how I supposed to know that they things would get a _little_ out of control and end up like this?”, the Joker argued as he fitted the robe over his body.  
  
Lex let out a small chuckle and said: “Understatement of the millennium”.  
  
After this, Lex and the Joker left the chamber, and Lex couldn’t help to contemplate once again what would happen if he hadn’t listened to the Joker or at least ignored some of his ideas.


	2. Chapter 1: Congratulations Mr. President

* * *

7 years ago

* * *

 

“That was a pretty victorious victory speech, Mr. President”, Joker said while trying to catch up with Lex Luthor who was walking towards his limousine after accepting victory and giving his first speech as the newly elected President of the United States for the next 4 years.

“What do you want Joker?” Lex asked slightly annoyed.   
  
“Is this the way how you greet your friends?” Joker said pretending being offended. Lex just grunted.   
  
“Hey, I’m just wondering how great of a team we would make now that you are president”, Joker said while walking behind Lex, “do you imagine what we could achieve with your brain, your power and my vision; we could turn this country into our own paradise”.   
  
“You? Having a vision? If I wanted to turn this country into an inhabitable wasteland I wouldn’t had bothered with becoming President”, Lex said while letting out a small chuckle.   
  
“Please, don’t let that my hobbies and my games with the Bat paint you a wrong picture of my persona, I do have a vision”, Joker said while putting his hands on Lex’s shoulders.   
  
Lex let out a heavy sigh and said: “OK fine, you have ten minutes to convince me of helping with your plan. Tonight is a busy night”.   
  
With that, both men walked and entered the limousine, and for the next ten minutes the Joker explained his master plan to Lex.   
  
“I have to admit it, it’s impressive, it may be a little rough on the edges but I like the idea”, Lex said while sipping from a glass of champagne, “but you may need to rethink the financing part a little, because as a sign of my “good will” to the public at the start of my campaign I left everything related to LexCorp to the goody-two-shoes that I have for sister”.   
  
“So do I take this as a yes?” Joker said.   
  
“Yeah, pay me a visit once I’m settled and we can discuss in a more detailed way”, Lex said as he finished his glass, “and if you excuse I have three cocktail parties to attend tonight”.   
  
The Joker proceeded to leave the limo and disappear into the shadows of a nearby alley.   
  


* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

* * *

  
  
“Sir, excuse me, there is strangely dressed gentleman called Mr. Oker looking for you”, a female voice came out of an intercom on Lex’s desk.   
  
“Who?” Lex asked not taking his sight from some papers in his desk.   
  
“Mr. Joe Oker, Sir, he says that he made an appointment two weeks ago but I can’t find anything on the schedule”, the female voice said slightly nervous.   
  
Recognizing the name, Lex said: “Let him in, we made a verbal appointment”.   
  
“Ok, sir”, the female voice said sounding more relaxed.   
  
After that, Lex could hear a knock in the door of his office, and raspy male voice saying: “Mr. President, are you in there?”   
  
“Just enter already”, Lex said slightly annoyed.   
  
“I never thought that I would put a foot on the Oval Office of the White House, at least not in any way that didn’t involve a tank, or an attack helicopter, or a giant robot”, the Joker said while taking off his giant straw hat and his purple long coat.   
  
“Joe Oker? Seriously?”  Lex said as he organized the papers on his desk.   
  
“And yet, almost no one catches it”, Joker said as he sit down on one of the office’s chairs, “Now to the business”.   
  
“So I have been studying the plan, and one of the problems that I see with it is exactly how to turn the public opinion to support the new anti-superhero laws”, Lex started.   
  
“You know, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, so I got this idea, what about we tell to the rest of the villains about the plan so they will play along, but only to the male supervillains”, Joker said while visually searching the office for a drink.   
  
Noticing it, Lex said: “There is whiskey on the left cabinet. Anyways, are you suggesting what I think that you are suggesting?”.

Joker got up his chair and went toward the cabinet saying: “Yeah, of course, the female supervillains can be a great catch if we play it smart; after all they are pretty attractive as well if you haven’t noticed, besides that means more girls to enjoy”.   
  
“And that leads of us to the other problem of the plan, how are going to catch them, soon or later they are going to notice the disappearances, so that requires that the captures are realized fast and frequently”, Lex said while he turned his chair towards the window of his office.   
  
“Yeah, I have been thinking a lot about that too, my initial idea was to lure a lot of them to single place and jumping on them there, but that would suicidal and too obvious”, Joker said while serving two glasses of whiskey, one for him and one for Lex.   
  
“Not to mention that it would be extremely stupid, so I have been thinking of attacking on stages, the first one would be capturing the heavy hitters like Wonder Woman, the magic users and anyone that could raise the alarm like psychics, the second stage would be capturing the smart and tacticians ones like Batgirl, and the third stage would capturing the rest, without enough power or someone to coordinate them, they will be easy catch, but now that you mention the female supervillains, I don’t know when we could capture them”, Lex said as he reclined on his chair.   
  
“Maybe we can capture them at the same time, like basically all of them have an heroic archenemy, we first lure them to the battle with their hated enemy, and once we have the heroine reduced and secured, we jump on them as well”, Joker said while offering one of the glasses to Lex, “but what should we do if someone like Ms. Lane starts snooping around”.   
  
Lex took a sip from his glass and said: “If Ms. Lane decides to stick her nose in our business, then we should do the typical and leave her duct taped to a chair, capturing her would bring too much attention, so civilians like her should be captured last, in a theoretical fourth stage if necessary”.   
  
“So this still leave us with the problem of how to manipulate the masses to side with us”, Joker said as he finished his drink and put the empty glass back in the cabinet, “and the problem of the financing it completely”.   
  
“I already fixed that, I may had left LexCorp on it’s entirely to my sister, but that’s not the only source of my fortune”, Lex said while getting up from his chair with a smile on his face, “right now, the project is financed on a 135%, that should be enough to cover to unexpected expenses”.


	3. Chapter 2: Working Out Details

* * *

1 Month Later

* * *

 

 

Sirens of the emergency services could be heard on the distance as President Luthor sipped 100-years old cognac from a diamond-incrusted glass, while admiring Gotham’s night view from the balcony of the 25th floor penthouse of The Iceberg Hotel, one of the most elegant and prestigious hotels on the country, also the most profitable business front of Oswald Cobblepot, most commonly known as the Penguin. Until the sound of a small impact on the concrete facade and the sound of sliding rope bought his attention to the top of the building, and after hearing some steps, Lex could see a male figure greeting him from the roof.   
  
“I have to admit that it was fun”, Joker said while jumping from the roof and landing next to Lex, “so, do you wanted to see me, Mr. President?”   
  
“Yes, over the table, there is my final draft of the new Anti-vigilante law, so I would like you to take a look and see if there is anything missing”, Lex said only bothering to point with his now empty glass to the table.   
  
So the Joker walked towards the table, took the draft then proceeded to sit on the other chair available on the balcony, brought out a pair of glasses without lenses out of his pocket and started to the read the draft.   
  
An hour later, the Joker had finished reading and said: “This is prefect, but Mr. President, there is something that I don’t understand, why the law is only going to be enforced until 90 days after it has been proclaimed?”   
  
“Those three months are going to be the grace period, the lapse of time where they could willingly turn themselves over without violence, and we all know that they are not going to do that but it going to make it look like we gave them a fair chance to end this and join the system in a peaceful way”, Lex said as he filled his glass yet again.   
  
“So I guess that you already figured out a way to make the American people support this law, right?” the Joker said while he put his fake glasses back in his pocket.   
  
“Of course, and that’s the other reason of why I wanted to see you, as you may know, now that I’m the US President, I can’t be seen in reunions of supervillains, much less organizing one; so I would like that you organize it and explain them our plan”, Lex said while he served cognac on another glass.   
  
“Ok, but what do I tell them? They are going to ask questions?” Joker said.   
  
“It’s pretty simple, tell them that they need to lure the super-idiots out on the open, preferable in a dense populated zone and start fighting there, and then making it look that the supers keep fighting even when the battle is over”, Lex said as he handed over one of the glasses to the Joker.   
  
“And in English?” the Joker said slightly confused.   
  
Lex let out a small sight and said: “Lure the supers to a big city, start a fight there, and then play dead in the middle of the battle”.    
  


* * *

2 weeks later.    

* * *

  
The Joker has organized a meeting in an abandoned warehouse on the Gotham City Docks and invited all the male supervillains to it, and most of them arrived to the reunion, with some exceptions like Mr. Freeze, who considered that this won’t help him in his research for the cure of his wife’s illness.   
  
“ **Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman, well, only Gentlemen, my name is the Joker and tonight in this very warehouse, you will see the biggest, the best, the most awesome, the most perfect, the most clever, the most complex, the most incre** -”, the Joker said while his voice raising constantly until he was basically screaming before being interrupted by Deadshot that sarcastically said: “So are you going to tell us why are we here or are you going to sell us a timeshare?”.   
  
The Joker glared him then said: “You clearly have no sense of the spectacle”.   
  
“Anyways, like I saying this is the most incredible plan ever conceived, it divided in several stages, that I will talk about when time comes. For now, let’s start with the setup stage”, the Joker said while looking for a chair to sit on, “So what I want you, and I mean all of you, to do is let yourself get beaten by the super-idiots”.   
  
“Me may be very smart but me understand”, Bizarro said clearly confused, which caused to Deadshot to add: “I never thought that I would ever say this, but I agree with that dumb mass of muscle, what kind of plan is that?”   
  
“ _Will you let me finish explaining the plan_?” Joker said annoyed, “let me start from the beginning, Lex Luthor wants to create a law to legally hunt superheroes, but for the plan to go smooth, it needs the support of the public opinion, and that only can be achieved by making them look like deeply fond of beating supervillains even after they are already defeated, hence the part of letting yourself getting beat up”.   
  
“But how are we supposed to do that without getting ourselves killed?” the Penguin asked intrigued by the proposed plan.   
  
“That’s simple, just drop dead in the middle of the battle, and they obviously are not going to buy it and going to keep attacking for a while; so for this to work, you need a big public watching all of this”, the Joker said while reclining his chair against a wall.   
  
“I will not be part of this; it can only end in a total failure”, Ra’s Al Ghul said as he got up from the box that he was using as a chair.   
  
“Aw come on, Ra’ssy, why be such a wet blanket?” the Joker said while putting the chair back on the floor and then getting up.   
  
“Some time ago I tried to put in motion a plan similar to this, but it was a complete disaster”, that was all that Ra’s said before going through the door and disappearing into the night.   
  
“Eh, his loss; so is everyone else in, right?” the Joker said then noticing Bizarro’s raised hand, ”Yes, Bizarro?”   
  
“Me not have a question”, Bizarro said still with his hand raised, “Should Bizarro not attack Supers, so Supers not attack Bizarro, and then people not boo Supers?”   
  
“Basically, yes, but remember to do it in front of everyone and play dead during the fight”, the Joker said only getting Bizarro nodding as an answer and decided to take that as he understood the plan.   
  
“So anyone else has any question?” the Joker said before letting out a growl as he saw that Deadshot wanted to say something, “ _ **now what**_?”   
  
“Are we going to get paid for this?” Deadshot asked.   
  
“No, but believe me, once the plan is complete, you are going to receive something much more valuable that all the gold in world”, the Joker answered with a sinister smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading.


End file.
